Augmentations
This page is obsolete. Please go to the Fanra's EverQuest Wiki (http://everquest.fanra.info) Augmentations page for current information. * Armor Class augmentations * Hero's Forge * Type 3 augmentations * EverQuest Clickies & Augs * Rasper's Repository: All Augments in Seeds of Destruction, Underfoot, and House of Thule - Sorted by type. * Rasper's Repository: Veil of Alaris Group Gear Overview - Augments - Sorted by type. * Rasper's Repository: All Augments in Seeds of Destruction, Underfoot, House of Thule and Veil of Alaris - Sorted by type. Augmentations are items you can add to existing items to improve them. Most items have a "Slot" in them where you can place an augmentation. Some items have more then one slot. As of the patch of August 15, 2012, Augmentation Sealers are no longer needed. Augments can now be directly swapped in a piece of armor by clicking on an inserted augment with another augment on your cursor. Distiller requirements will still apply. Augmentation types *'Type 1 (General: Single Stat)' - An aug that only has single stats on it (all agi, or all mana, or all ac ect..) *'Type 2 (General: Multiple Stat)' - LDoN general multi-stats *'Type 3 (General: Spell Effect)' - LDoN aug that has only focus effects or melee effects on it; or introduced with SoF are the augs that give a bonus to spells. *'Type 4 (Weapon: General)' - This slot is only found on weapons. Drop off of mobs and purchased with alternate currency. *'Type 5 (Weapon: Elem Damage)' - These are augs that only fit into LDoN weapons. *'Type 6 (Weapon: Base Damage)' - These are augs that only fit into LDoN weapons. *'Type 7 (General: Group)' - These are the most common augs. Gotten from groupable mobs, quests or purchased with alternate currency. *'Type 8 (General: Raid)' - These are the most common augs. Gotten from raid mobs, quests or purchased with alternate currency. *'Type 9 (General: Dragons Points)' - These Augs are only buyable from DoN merchants and only fit on DoN merchant gear. *'Type 10 (Crafted: Common)' - Created by players. *'Type 11 (Crafted: Group)' - Augs that are crafted from groupable mob drops. *'Type 12 (Crafted: Raid)' - Augs that are crafted from raid mob drops. *'Type 13 (Energeiac: Group)' - Group level purity augs for Energeiac type armor. Purchased in The Buried Sea with alternate currency (orux) from Trader Vallarines in Katta Castrum (seems to require ally faction to purchase). *'Type 14 (Energeiac: Raid)' - Raid level purity augs for Energeiac type armor. Purchased in The Buried Sea with alternate currency. *'Type 15: (Emblem)' - Augs from merchants in SoF, and the Heralds in SoD, the slot only exists in BPs right now. You need good faction to purchase them. You can also buy them through various means in every expansion since SoF. *'Type 16' - Underfoot cultural. *'Type 17' - Underfoot cultural. *'Type 20' - Ornaments. *'Type 21 (Special Ornamentation)' - Hero's Forge armor ornamentation Adding and Removing augmentations Several vendors sell Augmentation Solvents and/or Augmentation Distillers. Solvents destroy the augmentation and Distillers will safely remove them. All augmentations can be added to or removed from items directly from the item window. You will need to have augmentation distillers or solvents in your inventory to remove those augments that require them. * To add an augment to a piece of equipment, pick up the augment on your cursor and click on the desired augment slot. * To remove an augment from a piece of equipment, left click on it. If the augment requires a solvent to remove, it will ask you for confirmation before removing it. * To destroy a non-removable augment that is in a piece of equipment, right click on the augment and select the Destroy option. Some augmentations may not be safely removed, only destroyed. However, the Perfected Augmentation Distiller (see below) now in the game may enable you to safely remove any augmentation. Perfected Augmentation Distiller Alerynril the Loyal in the Plane of Knowledge (near the Crescent Reach stone) sells Perfected Augmentation Distillers for 432 crowns (loyalty tokens). These are reported to allow you to safely remove any augmentation, including those that state they can only be destroyed. The Perfected Augmentation Distiller may only be used to remove one augmentation. You must purchase another to remove another augmentation. She does not offer them to some people unless they uncheck the "Show only items I can use" box. Charm augmentations These augmentations will go in a Charm item. * Wanderlust Guild Loadstone * Valthon's Memory Shard * Gold Plated Contact Spring Model ____ - Obtained from the Dragons, Dragons, Dragons - Group / Raid quest. Augmentation Sealer They are scattered in various areas of Norrath and look like a bird bath. They no longer serve any purpose but this section is left for historical reasons. Locations * The Guild Lobby * Guild Hall * Every LDoN camp * The Bazaar * Arcstone * Aboard the Queen of Thorns in the Abysmal Sea, north of the Magus at the top of the stairs. Category:EverQuest Category:Items